


Respect Zombies

by zdravkozombiev16



Category: Adventures of Clan Shield
Genre: Elf, Friendship, Human, Race, Real Danger, Zombies, angel - Freeform, love feelings, respect, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23285500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zdravkozombiev16/pseuds/zdravkozombiev16
Summary: Respecting someone is not easy, it all depends on many other things we do not understand, but this story that will tell you about a zombie that not only deserves respect for him, but for his entire race.





	Respect Zombies

**Respect Zombies**

At Eltefi Castle Zdravko worked hard to train the animals and their owners. The job wasn't very easy, because the animals he had to train with were mythical creatures. Sometimes they are very big, others are very small and there are some that are magical, so work is not easy.

Zdravko is zombies. He has one green and one yellow eye and short black hair, and his face looks burned. He wears a brown trousers and a green shirt. He can only experience pain in the head, in other places he feels no pain. He only needs food to regain his skin. He does not eat human flesh but ordinary food. Zdravko is the only zombie left after the great extermination where all the great wizards destroyed its type. Although he is a zombie, Zdravko can talk, but he can't write or read without making mistakes.

He loved what he did, but he always left it undervalued, and this was noticed by many of his few friends he had. When they had finished training the people, he returned to his room. His room was not very large, but it was still better than living in a cave. Zdravko always ate leftovers or spoiled food, but sometimes ate normal.

– Today was a very difficult day. – Zdravko said as he lay on his bed. – He didn't know that it would be so difficult to understand how animals were trained.

He didn't need sleep because he was a zombie, but no one was awake at night to train him. He thought about things, but it was interrupted because someone was knocking on the door. Zdravko got up and opened the door and Charlie stood there.

Charlie is a human. He has dark green eyes and short blond hair. He is wearing a poncho that has red, blue and brown horizontal lines and blue trousers. Charlie has mental problems and often has spontaneous movements and bursts of laughter.

– Hello Zdravko. – Charlie said with a slight smile. – Can I ask you a favor.

– Yes, tell me what I can do for you. – Zdravko asked in his usual monotone voice.

– You know that "zombie land" will start in a few days and I want you to teach me how to fight them easily. – Charlie replied.

– So you want me to teach you to fight my race. – Zdravo said with a slightly angry look.

– Yes. – Charlie said with a wide smile.

– No. – Zdravko said and closed the door with all his might.

Zdravko was very upset because this was not an isolated incident, many other people asked him for advice. He didn't know what to do to be able to view his race as anything more than brainless and slow.

Although the door was closed in front of his face, Charlie understood why Zdravko was behaving like that. He also wanted to show everyone not to be judged just because of his race. As he walked down the hall, Charlie saw Hugo carrying a tray of food.

Hugo is human. He is a watchmaker and fixes all clocks and moving things. He wears steampunk glasses on his forehead. His clothes are steampunk fashion and he has short brown hair and green eyes.

– Hugo, will you participate in "Zombie Land"? – Charlie asked.

– Not Charlie. I have to take care of Zia, she changes her skin at such a time. For her, this is more unpleasant than seeing her naked. Only me lets me into her room. – Hugo replied.

Zia is a lamia. She has long dark orange hair and amber eyes. She wears a purple-red short-sleeve dress. Its tail is covered with light brown flakes.

– It's ... weird, normal and acceptable. – Charlie said, though Hugo didn't know how to react. – Hugo, may I ask you for something.

– Say what you want? – Hugo asked.

– Since you are not going to participate, can I get your crossbow because I can't find my revolver. – Charlie said, trying to control himself because he felt his body start to tremble.

– Of course Charlie, but be sure to declare it. I do not want to create again. – Hugo answered and hurried to bring Zia's food.

Hugo knocked on the door, but then a voice said, "Get out."

– Zia, it's me, Hugo, can I come in. I bring you food. – Hugo said.

– Not Hugo. My skin began to peel. I'm ashamed. I don't want anyone to see me. – Zia said in a worried voice.

– Zia, don't worry. Please allow me to be there to help you. – Hugo said, trying to reassure her.

Then Zia unlocked the door and allowed Hugo to enter. He saw that there was white skin on her tail, ready to fall. Zia felt very uncomfortable, but was glad Hugo would stay with her. She wrapped her tail around him to show her affection. Hugo was calm and not worried about it. At the beginning of their relationship, he was really afraid of her, but after much effort they were able to understand.

Charlie, who was trying to maintain control but felt his body start to shake. He continued to walk to the castle greenhouse. He wanted to find out what plants he could eat, treat him, and other things that would help him. When he reached the greenhouse, he looked around to find someone.

– Is there anyone? I want to ask for some help. – Charlie said as he turned.

Then, with so much rotation, Charlie fell to the ground because his world was twisted. When he regained his image and saw a forest monster beside him.

– Hi, I'm Mortina Rose. How can I help you. – She asked as she helped him to his feet.

– I'm Charlie. I want to know some things about plants. I can help you as you explain to me. – Charlie suggested.

– Okay, I'll be glad to help. – Mortina said with a smile.

In another part of the castle, a clan shield had gathered to ponder things. The clan consists of Zefira, Sebastian, Dagar and Vespasian.

Dagar is an angel possessing the soul of a black knight, and when spoken to, no one can hear them. Dagger has dark brown eyes and short black hair and has three black horizontal stripes running across his right eye. He is wearing brown trousers and Jerkin garment. He is in control of black magic, can go into the shadows and see for what and to whom certain objects belonged. There is a dark blue Falchion sword that creates it with its magic. He has a black dragon with blue eyes for a pet.

Vespasian is a vampire. He has a red pupil and the white in his eyes is black and has long black hair. He is wearing black trousers and an Inverness coat. He does not use weapons as he has 2 centimeter curved nails that he can retract and teeth like piranha. He has a giant pet bat.

Sebastian is human. He has short silver hair and green-brown eyes. He is wearing cowboy clothes, a hat, boots and a bandana. Weapons can create them with a special ritual and these weapons are revolvers, whip, shield and a Bowie knife. He has a giant pet scorpion.

Zefira is elf. She has light green eyes and long golden blond hair. She is wearing a light brown skirt and green blouse. The bow and arrows hold them in a special magic bracelet that can hold some weapons. She has a pet griffin.

– Why we have to think things over. This is a complete waste of time. – Vespasian said in a bored tone.

– This is necessary, Vespasian. – Dagar said.

– But tomorrow, someone will come to explain. Even more annoying. – Vespasian complained.

– That's enough Vespasian. We must not underestimate the situation, because our biggest enemy will not be zombies. – Sebastian said.

Sebastian looked at Zephira, who was slightly shy of his gaze. They remembered that night when they were meeting, but their thoughts quickly ceased.

– Sebastian is right. The biggest problem will be the people. Remember, this is somewhat of a game without rules. – Dagar said.

– But I could still be in the cellar to check the wines. – Vespasian said.

The sun went down and everyone went to bed. When it was morning, everyone was preparing to go to the big hall, because the rules of the tournament would be told there. A man dressed in brown pants and a dark gray shirt stood pre-built platform for everyone to see it.

– Hello everyone. I'm Zom Zanter and I will explain to you the most important rules for participating in "Zombie Land". – Zom said.

Rule 1: In order to enter the "land of the zombies" you must draw a special magic circle on the set date.

Rule 2: Some things like wings, powerful spells, and more will be eliminated.

Rule 3: You can take whatever you want with you, but you have to declare it by drawing a special magic circle or everything will remain in the "zombie land".

Rule 4: In a building on which there is a task sign. The official task in "Zombie Land" will be released there in a few days.

Rule 5: If one wants to give up, he can do so by drawing a special magic circle. This is the easy way.

Zom explained long about the rules. He knew perfectly well what was waiting for them there, because he kept a diary, then made it to a book entitled "1000 Days in the Land of Zombies." That was true, because even if the official assignment is over, there are only two easy ways to get out. One is to draw a circle, the second is to win. Many people stay there to test their skills and endurance.

Zom was able to meet Zdravko even though he wasn't in the big hall. He felt the atmosphere was very tense between them.

– I know what you feel. – Zom said, trying to ease the tension.

– Really? – Zdravko raised an eyebrow and looked slightly angry face.

– Yes. Look, when I kept my diary, there were conflicts, betrayals, and people making very difficult decisions every day. People think it's very easy, but it's really hard. You will probably be defeated by another person than by zombies.

– That's right, but I wanted to be on the side of the zombies to show them who their biggest enemy was. – Zdravko said.

– I think it's possible. You're a zombie and maybe the other zombies won't attack you. – Zom said.

– I'll try. – Said Zdravko.

Zom and Zdravko talked for a long time, but it was getting late, it was time for Zom to leave. Zdravko wanted to participate to show what a zombie was capable of.

But in another part of the castle, Sagira visited her friend Zia, who was in her room because her skin was changing.

Sagira is a mummy with turquoise eyes and golden hair. She wears Egyptian clothes and jewelry. She has a king cobra that crawls on her shoulders and reaches Sagira's arm. But nevertheless, the cobra's poison was removed when he became Sagira's pet. Although she wears clothes, she is also covered almost everywhere with yellow-brown bandages.

She decided to participate in "Zombie Land", but previously decided to see Zia.

– Zia, are you feeling well? – Sagira asked.

– Yes Sagira, I feel good, Hugo helps me a lot and I can be with him almost all day. – Zia answered as she blushed.

– About Hugo, may I ask something? – Sagira said.

– Of course. – Zia replied a little confused.

– What do you find in Hugo that attracts you. – Sagira asked.

– There are many things that attract me, but there is one thing that makes me unable to stop thinking about him. It's that he accepts me. He could have rejected me and found another, but he nevertheless showed me that he was ready to accept me in his heart. Although I am a lamia, and he is a human. – Zia answered, blushing.

Zia and Sagira talked for a long time, but in the end they fell asleep. Tomorrow was a big day and everyone in the castle knew it. The sun rising and at the appointed hour everyone drew the magic circle that led them to the " Zombie Land."

Zdravko found herself in an urban environment. He looked around and saw a semi-ruined city, and everywhere there were abandoned tools from participants who had forgotten to declare. Then he saw a steampunk shotgun with three barrels, but before he bent down he heard someone yell at him.

– Hey zombies, come here. – Mocking him.

Zdravko looked at him but instead to go to him he took the gun and shot him. The wound he inflicted was so great that he disappeared. Now Zdravko knew that other players would underestimate him.

Clan Shield found himself in a forest. They looked around and found nothing but trees.

– From what I see. I know we will go a long way. – Vespasian complained.

– Enough Vespasian, let's try to find the building. – Zefira said.

They wandered through the woods trying to find the building, but they only came across zombies and mad people. It started to get dark and the Clan Shield started to worry.

– We need to find a place to hide. It is not safe to stay outdoors. – Dagar said.

Everyone looked around to see if there was anything other than trees. Then they saw a small wooden house. They came in and saw two zombies walking towards them. Sebastian decided to shoot them with his revolver, but Dagar stopped him because the sound would attract more zombies. He created his dark blue sword and killed them. They searched the whole house to see if something was hiding, luckily they found nothing. It was already night and the house was barely visible, but Dagar did magic and made a ball of light and everything was visible. Dagar and Vespasian were fast asleep, but Zephira and Sebastian couldn't.

– Sebastian, we can't pretend it didn't happen that night. – Zefira said in a worried voice.

– I know, Zefira, it must have been the worst night. – Sebastian said slightly embarrassed.

– It wasn't bad. – Zefira responded quickly.

Retrospection

Sebastian invited Zefira to a meeting, though he was slightly worried. Zefira agreed and they went to a restaurant.

– Thank you for accepting my invitation. – Sebastian said.

– There is no need to thank me. It was very kind of you. – Zefira said, trying to conceal her flushed face.

They talked for a long time and there was a spark between them. When they paid and were ready to leave, Sebastian accidentally bumped into a housekeeper who was carrying a burning dish. It fell and set the curtains on fire, after which the whole restaurant was on fire.

End of flashback.

– Fortunately, there were no casualties and the restaurant had insurance. – Zefira said with a slightly bowed look.

– I know, Zefira, that night those flames also lit another forbidden fire. – Sebastian said as he looked lovingly at Zefira.

Zafira and Sebastian stared at each other as their lips approached. They seem to have forgotten about everything around them for a moment, because for them the other is the whole world. But just before kissing, Vespasian said: Sorry pigeons, we know you love each other, but can it be in a place where people don't try to sleep?

– I'm sorry. – Zefira said.

The night seemed like an eternity, but nevertheless the sun rose and the shield clan set off to search the building. Despite the constant danger of being attacked by zombies or humans, there was one person who had fun.

It was Charlie who smiled, despite the terrible situation. As he walked through the city, he saw a sign labeled "candy shop". He quickly walked into the store to find the candy. Charlie can't find candy, so he decided to check the store's warehouse. When he opened the warehouse door, he saw a zombie, but instead of killing him, he tied him to a chair. Charlie found a box of sweets. He moved a chair close to the zombie, but not enough to catch it.

– Hello nice to meet you. My name is Charlie. – Charlie said of the zombie trying to attack him.

Charlie opened the box and ate some candy, then picked up Hugo's crossbow and examined it.

– This is Hugo's crossbow, my friend. He couldn't come because he was helping his girlfriend. I can't understand one thing. Why did Hugo continue to worry and shy away from her. He should be more confident, but I think I have an explanation. – Charlie said.

The zombie was still growling and trying to attack Charlie.

– I think Zia likes him because if she wasn't, she wouldn't be in love with him. I don't understand love, so I can't say for sure. – Charlie said, but then an arrow hit the zombie's head.

Charlie looked away and saw Queen Esmeralda dressed in her usual armor, which she could create using her magic bracelets.

– Hi Charlie. – Esmeralda said.

– Hello Queen. – Charlie said as he bowed. – Do you want candy.

– Thanks, how are you? – Esmeralda said.

– Normally. Zombies don't scare me as much as humans do. Zombies are not the biggest problem here. – Charlie said.

– You're right, but that doesn't mean everyone's bad. – Esmeralda said.

– Yes, it's just that people go crazy and start running without even trying to cross. – Charlie said with a smile.

The Clan Shield was able to find the building, but along the way they fought more with humans than with zombies. They realized that zombies were their smallest problem compared to other humans, wildlife, nature and more. They saw that there was a box in the building that was lit.

– Sebastian, open that box. – Vespasian said

– Why me, you go. – Sebastian said.

– You have to do it because you have a shield that will protect you from problems that may arise. – Vespasian said.

– But you Vespasian are quick and you can easily escape if something happens. – Sebastian said.

As Sebastian and Vespasian argued, Dagar opened the box. There was a note there saying that you should beat Zdravko. They didn't wait very long because he showed up. He was wearing armor and holding a sword.

– You already know what the task is here. I'm a little surprised. You still support and help. The others I met quickly began to relay to one another. – Said Zdravko.

– We will always support each other. We will stay together until the end. – Dagar said.

– We'll see how long you'll be together. – Zdravko snapped her fingers, and zombies entered the room.

The clan shield is not standing. Sebastian, Zefira and Vespasian fought the zombies while Dagar fought with Zdravko. Although Dagar was better with the sword, Zdravko was wearing armor and the fact that he was not tired made him a tough opponent. The others did not do very well. The zombies were not as easy as they thought, and yet they were able to hold on.

The battle was not easy at all, but then Zdravko managed to injure Dagger's arm and then knocked him down. He was ready to finish it, when suddenly Dagger's body began to armor and the black knight appeared.

He was soundly worried that the Black Knight was here, but he was attacking him. The Black Knight avoided the attack and dealt a decisive blow to Zdravko's head. Although he was wearing a helmet, the Black Knight's sword was able to punch him. The zombies around them disappeared and Zom Zanter appeared holding a trophy in his hands.

– Congratulations Dagar carrying the soul of the Black Knight. – Zom handed the winner the trophy.

2 days later.

After winning the land of Zombies, everything went back to normal. Zdravko was in the room because there was no one to teach. He was still a little nervous and worried about what others thought of him. Although he was not much interested in this, he realized that he was behaving badly.

– Have you always been so worried? – Iris appeared and surprised Zdravko.

Iris is human. It can turn into fog. She has light blue eyes and light gray hair. She is wearing a dark gray skirt and a dark gray blouse.

– Iris, what are you doing here? – Zdravko said in surprise.

– You'll know in a little while, but first come with me. – Iris said with a smile.

Then Iris grabbed him by the arm and led him to the ballroom. Everyone applauded him, Zdravko was very confused by this.

– I don't understand why you do this after everything I've done to you? – Said Zdravko.

– You did us no harm. You showed us what the real problem really was, and it wasn't the zombies. – Dagar said.

Zdravko felt something he could not explain. He felt accepted and found his place. In his eyes, tears of joy could be seen.

And here ends our story.


End file.
